


Reason Number One

by DustToDust



Series: 4 Times 1.5 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows how it feels to be that child watching his world fall apart, and the urge to shelter him is undeniable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Number One

It goes like this:

Bruce and Selina Wayne are among 121 people crowded into the stifling main tent when the Graysons fall to their deaths. 

The silence is deafening. Broken abruptly by a high pitched cry as a small, brightly colored figure darts into the center ring. A boy, nimbly evading the reaching hands trying to stop him. Blue eyes fixed on the still forms and the slowly spreading pool of blood. 

Dick Grayson is a mere foot away from his parents when Bruce Wayne snatches the boy up. Wrapping his arms around the struggling boy and turning them both away from the gruesome sight. Men rush past them. Barely a glance spared for the man and boy as Bruce slowly kneels. Not letting the now shaking boy go. 

Bruce says nothing as Dick breaks down in his arms. The fight going out of him as he clings to a stranger and cries. Memories rise in his mind, dark and overwhelming. Held at bay only by the child he holds and the cool hands that squeeze his hands as Selina kneels before them. Unmindful of the dirt staining her elegant dress as she wraps the boy in her shawl, thick with perfume, and the words Bruce himself can't bear to say. 

~

Dick is taken from them. Still shocky with red eyes, and not letting go of the blue silk scarf that is Selina's favorite. Bruce feels Selina reach for him. Her smaller fingers lacing with his own as she pulls him out of the nearly empty tent. Through the deserted circus and its funeral pall. The parking lot is empty, the audience long gone. 

Alfred stands ready. The car Bruce himself had driven nowhere in sight as he holds the door for them. 

Bruce starts to breathe again as he settles into the butter soft leather and Selina curls herself up under his right arm. The soft curls of her hair pressing under his jaw as much a comfort as Alfred's silent presence. "Selina-"

"Hush," she presses a quick kiss to his neck and pulls his arm tighter around her. The faint glow of her phone shows him she's frowning as she types something out, and Bruce only now realizes that she must have been typing for a while. Her manicured nails clack against the screen at a rapid rate. "You're going to have to talk to Lucius about those lawyers you pay so much money for. They're complaining far too much about the time of the night for how much they earn."

From the front Alfred lets out a small noise that is both agreement and amusement. The night darkens around them as they leave the harshly lit circus behind. "Be that as it may, their delay does give me time to set up a room for the young boy. I doubt the young Master will be released officially for at least two days. Perhaps more if depending on what the doctors say."

" _Our_ doctors," Selina interjected, fingers still flying across the phone screen. "It'll make the adoption process easier."

Bruce smiled down at his wife and looked up to see Alfred's fond gaze slip away from the rear view mirror. There were days when he felt awed at the small family he'd managed to hold onto, and tonight --as they went about adding another to their household-- was no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'm just staring at a blank screen right now.


End file.
